Adam (Trauma Center)
Erich von Raitenau, better known by his alias of Adam, is the main antagonist in the videogames Trauma Center: Under the Knife and Trauma Center: Second Opinion, the DS and Wii versions of the first installment in the Trauma Center series of games. Adam is the leader of a terrorist organization known as Delphi, and promotes a philosophy of religious fanaticism that opposes the ideals of modern medicine, saying that medical practices are an affront against nature. To counter this, he leads Delphi in the creation of a deadly pathogen known as GUILT, which brings them into conflict with the medical research organisation known as Caduceus. Trauma Center: Under the Knife Adam and Delphi created the pathogen known as GUILT based on cells from Adam's own body. Giving them the Greek names for the days of the week, the GUILT strains were gradually released into an open environment and infected certain individuals. However, despite these infections and further outbreaks engineered by Delphi, Derek Stiles and the doctors of Caduceus were able to overcome and treat every known instance of the pathogen. Investigation into Delphi's activities revealed an abandoned base in Africa, and another in an Eidoth Pharmaceuticals building in Santa Balboa. After a police raid on the Santa Balboa base, Professor Kenneth Blackwell was apprehended, and the final strain of GUILT encountered. Blackwell collaborated with the police to locate the main Delphi base, which was based on a ship in international waters. Upon storming the ship, the military and Caduceus staff found a number of children in suspended animation which served as incubators for the GUILT archetypes, which Derek and Angie operated on. After eradicating these GUILT, they advanced on to Adam's chamber, where they found the Delphi leader as a zombie-like figure in suspended animation within a fluid chamber. Caduceus director Langston Miller informed them that the military had identified him as an Austrian named Erich von Raitenau, who had been born in the late 19th century, making him a supercentenarian. However, Adam's voice began to come through the loudspeaker on the ship as a hallucinogenic gas filled the room, marking his state as ambiguous and leaving his condition as a mystery. Trauma Center: Second Opinion This remake of the original game added an expanded story chapter which revealed the events that followed the dismantling of Delphi's base. Adam's body was taken to Caduceus Europe, where a scientist named Dr. Owen put it to use in order to create a form of genetic therapy known as Z-Cells, which displayed superior regenerative properties. However, the Z-Cells soon backfired as their patients fell into shock as they were attacked by particularly infectious mutations of GUILT. After being infected by this mutation and operated on by Dr. Naomi Kimishima, Derek Stiles proceeded to save those present, forcing Owen to reveal himself as a disciple of Adam. The director of Caduceus Japan, Robert Hoffman, had gone to Adam's chamber to extract genetic material from his body in order to prepare a countermeasure, but was infected with a mutated strain of the final GUILT, Savato. After being saved by Derek, any research involving Adam's cells was destroyed and its continuation deemed illegal. Adam's final appearances were during the events of the secret reports or X operations, in which Derek operated on Adam's body in order to rid it of the most highly concentrated types of GUILT. Adam's fate after the final of these operations is uncertain. Legacy Though Adam was never seen again after the events of the first story, the influence of his invention and machinations through Delphi was felt in future installments. The advent of Stigma which transpired in Trauma Center: New Blood was made parallel to the rise of GUILT, and during the events of Under the Knife 2 Adam's grandson, Heinrich von Raitenau, took his place as leader of Delphi and attempted to replicate the effects of his grandfather's efforts. Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Elderly Category:Zombies Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Parents